Si no te volviera a ver, yo
by AliceMisukidePiscis
Summary: Alice y Jasper se han peleado pero el esta dispuesto a arreglarlo todo, pero ocurre lo peor su esposa estaba en medio de un horrible accidente. ¿que pasara?


**¡ no...a que, ha ya no estoy en el fic, ¿verdad? je je bueno los personaje pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Si nos quedara poco tiempo.**

6:00 am, me levanto igual que todos los días, Alice esta levantada, como siempre, el fin de semana paso y volvimos a la rutina, se que ella está enojada conmigo ayer discutimos, así que para evitar otra pelea será mejor no hablar, al menos hasta que se le pase el enojo.

Me ducho, me arreglo y bajo la cocina, Alice prepara desayuno para dos. El matrimonio con ella es especial, hasta que la maldita rutina nos separo, me inclino para besarla pero ella mueve la cabeza para evitar que lo haga, es obvio que sigue molesta, me siento y ella me coloca el desayuno frente a mí, huevo estrellado con tocino, café y tostadas.

— gracias, amor— le digo, pero ella solo se limita a sonreír, se nota su resentimiento, pero a la vez que no le gusta que peleemos, pero ese maldito orgullo, siempre marcando distancias, termino mi desayuno, recojo los platos y los dejo en el fregadero, checo la hora, debo llegar con Seth para discutir de un nuevo libro que se va a publicar.

Me acerco a Alice y le beso la mejilla — estuvo delicioso— le susurro al oído, ella no puede evitar sonrojarse.

Conduzco hasta le editora por una horas discuto con Seth y por fin nos ponemos de acuerdo.

— bueno Seth me debo ir.

— si siempre dices eso cuando pelean.

—claro que no.

—claro que si, y es tan cierto que se justamente a dónde vas.

—así y según tu ¿A dónde voy? — le reto.

— vas a la florería, le vas a comprar rosas rojas y cuando llegues ella estará preparando una cursilería y todo se arreglara y mañana vendrás con sonrisa de idiota por que todo está arreglado.

No puedo mentir Seth me conoce bastante bien lo cual odio y lo odio en serio.

—bueno si a eso voy.

—Ya lárgate — me dice y como niño chiquito me enseña la lengua, yo me voy ladeando la cabeza por ese gesto infantil, llego a la florería y compro un ramo de rosas rojas y de sido cambiar las cosas así que voy a la tienda de regalos y compro un osito blanco con un corazón en las "manos" con la palabra sorry bordada en letras blancas, entro al coche y dejo los regalos en asiento del copiloto y comencé a conducir, tomo la desviación para llegar más rápido pero más adelante me percato que ha ocurrido algo y ese algo fue un accidente, alcanzo a distinguir las luces azules y rojas que indican la presencia de la policía y las luces de color blanco y rojo que dan señal de la presencia necesaria de los paramédicos, veo a las personas que estas rodeando la escena y a los autos estacionados, inconscientemente bajo del coche y me dirijo al mar de gente que se encuentra ahí.

Pero siento una punzada en el pecho cuando reconozco el coche que se ha volcado, es… es… el PORSCHE 911 TURBO amarillo de mi Alice, mía, mi esposa, desesperado comienzo a empujar a la gente para abrirme paso, y sin cuidado me deslizo debajo de la amarilla cinta que impedía el paso y comienzo a caminar entre los vidrios rotos y la gasolina, no sé que busco tal vez una señal de que no era mi esposa la que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrase en este lugar cuando todo paso, piso algo que llama completamente mi atención, no… no puede ser…. Una punzada mas ataca mi corazón… acabo de pisar el hermoso atrapa sueños que Seth nos regalo en nuestra boda el mismo al que su novia le había colocado nuestras iniciales J Y A, contuve las lagrimas y recordé como ella lo había colgado de el espejo retrovisor de su auto y lo que me contesto ante mi pregunte ¿Por qué lo cuelgas? , no puedo olvidar cuanta risa me causo su respuesta.

— Para que cuando tengamos hijos y ellos duerman en el coche no tengan pesadillas—reaccione cuando una lucecita de esperanza apareció, tal vez mi Alice este en la ambulancia, pero reaccione demasiado tarde, empezó a sonar la sirena de la ambulancia que anunciaba su arranque a toda velocidad, sin escuchar mis llamadas, estoy devastado siento que mi corazón se a aleja, y comienzo a pensar lo peor… y si no la vuelvo a ver sonreír… si no la vuelvo a tener entre mis brazos, me volteo estoy decidido a seguir la ambulancia, Alice viene corriendo hacia mí y se cuelga de mi cuello, no dudo ni un momento en abrazarla.

—Creí que no te volvería a ver— le susurro al oído

— Yo temí lo mismo— solloza

— ¿que hacías aquí cuando paso todo esto?

—solo venia del súper.

— ¿y por que fuiste al súper si acabamos de surtir?

— me faltaban cosas para la cena, no me gusta pelear— concluye y me abraza con más fuerza.

— a mi tampoco amor.

—lo siento tan…

Cello sus labios con mi índice y la cargo en mis brazos, decidido a llevarla a casa y amarla, amarla por siempre y no dejar que la rutina nos distancie, no de nuevo.

* * *

**hola ¿les gusto? es espero, a mi se me ocurrió el fic cuando estaba trabajando y me acorde de la canción de chayane y pos henos aquí, quiero agradecerle a mi hermana KlaudiaLobithaCullen y a la primera chava en enviarme un comentario MICULL se los agradezco los quiero y nos leemos pronto.**

**espero.**


End file.
